Alwin Nara
Background Information Alwin Nara. The one and only son of Meredith Nara and Gil Nara, born on April 1st a natural born prankster, ever since he was a kid he'd always loved practical jokes and pranks and he'd always been extremely extroverted, he'd always made friends easily, and his story was to begin soon he was turning twelve which would mean he was a Genin and it was the start of something new. When Keldran came too the meeting in which Eito took over the village (Arc 4) his parents had moved him out and taken him too the village of steel, despite him not understanding for the moment he trusted his parent's more than anyone else and went with them, despite what he was aware of he knew things would turn out alright, they always did. It had been only a week or two since they had moved into the steel before Alwin had gotten a teacher (Hotaru) and an Uchiha friend by the name of Hiroshoka. One day, Hiroshoka decided to get Alwin and take him on a little hunting session in which they killed a bear and "Saved the village" In the process of this he had also accidentally killed a cubs mother and well, Alwin took this said Cub into his care and named it Kuma. Because he's a bear. And thats japanese for Bear, leave me alone I'll name him what I want this is my story! Died due to the events of Arc 6 Personality & Behavior As I said before in the text above he is a very extroverted and loves to prank people and play practical jokes, in other words he has a very playful personality and is generally a very happy person, although his pranks do get him in trouble at times. Appearance He always liked black and red as colors, so when he was younger his mother got him a black and red checkered hoodie with the Nara family symbol on the back, which was just abit too big but he's growing into it, along with that he'd always enjoyed cargo shorts as well so, ya' know black cargo shorts. Along with that he has the typical ninja shoes, you know what I'm talking about I don't need to describe those sandal lookin' things. Kuma is a brown bear cub, with big fluffy ears. Kuma.jpg|'Kuma The Bear' Databook Library Spars/battles Casual * Hello Nara Family, Sorry to Inform You.... * A wild hunt! Brothers in arms. * A reward for Alwin, BBQ * Out to eat! Hanzo and Alwin! * Takahiro and Alwin, tea time * Hotaru, Alwin and Hanzo. - Out sightseeing. Storyline * The War Council Missions Whispers in the Tide! (B-Rank) Training * Alwin Nara Meets Hiroshoka Uchiha * Hotaru Hyuga and Alwin Nara, Who the hell are you? * Alwin Nara and Hanzo Uchiha Meet! The beginning of a rivalry? Or a new friendship? * Alwin Nara Meets the Leader of the Uchiha! Takahiro Uchiha! * Alwin's first training session with Hotaru! Taijutsu practice! * Alwin Nara VS Shinra Kidame! A training session for the Genin in Ninjutsu! * 8 gates, Alwin Nara & Hotaru Hyuga - Gate 1 (Session 1) * SideWays (Eight Gates Session 2) * Eight Gates training! It finally opened! (Session 3) * Alwin and Hanzo meet again * Alwin VS Hiroshoka - Round 2! * Training in the AM! Takahiro VS Alwin * Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. (Session 1) * Taiki and Alwin Sparing Session * [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:11955 Gate 2 - Are you ready? (Session 1)] * [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12095 Gate 2 - Go go go!' (Session 2)'] * [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12113?useskin=oasis Tak training for Lightning Strike Jutsu (Session 3 Gate 2)] Approved By: Kurasake (talk)